The Adventures of Addie
by Kalgante
Summary: A pair of curious and mischievous ladybugs stumble upon a quest unlike anything they had ever experienced before, however, they require some friends to join them for the ride. A collab story with ButterflyBabyBlue. Accepting OC's!


[Hey everyone, it's Kalgante! It's been a long time since I posted a new story. Of course, I have allot going at the moment but I'm a bit worried that most of the people who have submitted to my older OC stories are no longer on here. So, I figured it'd be a good time to start up a new story to take OCs for so some of the newer faces can get in on them. Now then, this story is a bit out of the ordinary. Basically, it's a collab with me and ButterflyBabyBlue. We will both be posting parts of this story by taking turns. I have my introductory chapter here and she'll post hers after, so keep an eye out for it. I think it'll be called" The Adventures of Allie". Each one stars one of our twin OC's mine is Adrian 'Addie' and hers is Allison 'Allie' and it takes place essentially from their point of view mostly. We will also be sharing any OC's we get so submitting to either of our stories will get you in. Anyway, here's chapter 1. Enjoy!]

A sudden flash of bright light awoke the tired Ladybug from his slumber. His first action was to squint before slowly raising his arm in front of his eyes. As his vision came into focus he peered around the room. It was a modest bedroom with two sets of décor on either side as well as two beds. Turning his head to the clock at his right he noticed it read eleven thirty. At that, any fatigue he had left was shot out with a jolt of surprise. His gaze immediately turned to the second bed in the room to find that it was empty.

"Oh no, she left without me again didn't she?" he asked himself with a sigh.

Slowly rolling out of bed he removed the covers to reveal his bright yellow shell blotched with perfectly round light green spots. As for the rest of him that wasn't a shell, he was dark red. He had four arms and two blue compound eyes that were partially covered by two thick antennae. In fact, he himself was a bit on the pudgy side.

The ladybug slowly stepped out onto the floor, nearly stepping on a blue robot figurine he had left there. Upset with himself that he had forgotten to take care of it, he reached down and retrieved it before placing it neatly on a shelf populated by a number of other figurines, each one neatly lined up with one another. Happy with himself, he looked to the part of the room across from him, irritated to see that it was messy again. Still, he was a bit too annoyed to bother picking anything up and made his way towards the kitchen.

The walk to the kitchen wasn't a long one, just passing through a small hallway into the living room with the kitchen being adjacent to it. He made his way to the fridge past the dining table and took note of a long list in front of it, filled with a number chores. Sighing at it, he opened the fridge and took out a plate of leftover pancakes. After smearing a bit of butter on them he slid them into the microwave which was about eye level with him as he was somewhat short. When the food was heated he covered it with syrup and whipped cream and began to eat.

It was a bit lonelier than he would have liked for sure, since he was all alone in the house. As a result, he scarfed down the pile of flapjacks a bit faster than he normally would have. Afterwards, he cleaned off the plate and placed it into the dish washer, then eagerly made his way outside.

The sun shone down warm on him, but bright, hence it waking him up the way it did. He looked around the area but didn't see who he was looking for, or anyone else for that matter.

"Allie!?" the ladybug called out.

His call carried into the wind but he heard no response. With a sad sigh he began to follow the road towards town. His walk didn't take him very far however before somebody called his name, though the voice didn't belong to who he was looking for.

"Hey Adrian! What the hell you up to?" shouted the voice.

The ladybug stopped and turned to see a yellow tiger whose fur had a bit of a toxic tone to it. His stripes were bright orange but his feet were light brown and he wore a tattered green vest. Beside him was a yellow rabbit with a cream belly and puff on the top of his head as well as a pair of pink bunny slippers covering his feet.

"Oh, he Needles, hey Cuddles. What are you guys doing?" Adrian asked.

"Whatever we feel like. What are you doing?" the tiger asked.

"Oh, umm… I'm looking for Allie. You haven't seen her around have you?" Adrian asked.

"Allison? Nah, I don't think so" said Needles.

"What are you looking for her for?" the rabbit asked.

"Oh, well… her and I were gonna hang out today… but she left this morning and didn't wake me up. She probably just wants to explore or do something fun by herself" said Adrian with a pout.

"Is that really it? You know, if you want you can hang out with me and Needles" offered Cuddles.

Addie was silent for a moment, thinking to himself.

"Umm… well… okay, umm… what were you guys gonna do?" Adrian asked.

"I dunno. Whatever… explore'n sounds like a good idea though" said Needles.

"Okay, that sounds good… umm… is there anywhere in particular that you wanted to investigate?" Adrian asked.

Both Needles and Cuddles fell silent as they thought amongst themselves.

"Hey Addie, Your parents are still on business right?" Needles asked.

"Yea, not sure when they'll be back" said Adrian.

"Perfect, then how about we explore your house. That place is old aint it? And you've got that huge crawl space under it. I heard people used to bury dead things under their houses back then, maybe they've got something good under there" said Needles.

"And where exactly did you hear that?" Cuddles asked.

"Man, I don't remember" said Needles.

"Then you probably just made it up and thought you heard it somewhere" said Cuddles.

"Who cares, there could be something awesome under there anyway" said Needles.

"Where do you even get these ideas" Cuddles asked.

"Found a damn gold ring under my house. Sold that sucker for… I don't know… allot" Needles claimed.

"You do know that if we find anything under there, it'd Addie's right?" Cuddles asked.

"Yea yea, I aint gonna take it… so, you wanna dig around under your house?" Needles asked.

Addie thought to himself for a moment, quite uncertain about how his parents would react if they found out they were messing around with the house like that. Still, now that Needles mentioned it, he was curious about what could be under there.

"Umm… well, okay. Just don't tell my parents. I'm not sure what they might think" said Addie.

"Good, let's go" said Needles.

Interestingly enough, it was Needles leading the way to Addie's house as opposed to Addie himself. Still, the house could be seen from where they were before and in no time, Addie was back to it. Needles wasted no time looking around the base of the house for something he could move. Most of it was lattice and easily smashable, but Adrian was sure to stop Needles before going through with his impulses. Eventually, the trio came to a section that looked loose. Bending down, Needles reached out and pulled the lattice out of the way.

"There we go. Damn, we'd be under there right now if you let me smash through it. Ah well, Addie, you wanna go first?" Needles offered.

Addie stood still for a moment in hesitation before slowly making his way to the gap. Once there, he kneeled down and looked beneath the house. He could see the section that lead to the basement, a solid brick wall. If it wasn't for the lattice they would need flashlights to see under there. Fortunately the sun was plenty bright enough to illuminate much of the area.

"The hell's the hold up? Afraid you aint gonna fit? You're fat, but you aint that fat. Get going" Needles demanded.

After a brief moment of feeling bad about himself, Adrian proceeded to crawl beneath the house, quickly followed by Needles and Cuddles.

"Okay then… hmm… Needles, go look around in the dark places, you can still see there. Me and Addie will look around everywhere else" Ordered Cuddles.

"Ha, no problem" Needles said as he effortlessly crawled through the narrow space.

Adrian and Cuddles however began searching the area they could see. Indeed there were a couple of interesting things down here like bottles and other odds things that really have no purpose under a house.

"Huh, wonder why all this is here. What do you think Addie? You know this kind of stuff" said Cuddles.

"Umm… well… I don't think I've ever read about people hanging out under their houses. Especially if they can barely fit down here" said Adrian.

"Yea, who knows with some people right? Especially in this town" said Cuddles, brushing aside a few small bugs.

Suddenly something struck hard against Adrian's head and he looked to see a ham bone lying in front of him.

Who the hell eats ham under a house. Your family's weird Adrian" said Needles before continuing on his way.

Adrian rubbed his head from where the bone hit him before he continued looking around.

Adrian's eyes seemed to take notice of just about everything, particularly bugs, the bigger ones startling him.

"Hey Adrian, I think I just crushed your cousin" said Cuddles wiping a crushed centipede onto the wood above him.

Sighing about the joke, Adrian continued scanning the area when he finally noticed something of particular interest, a tiny alcove in the wall that marked the basement. Inside the dimly lit area, he noticed a bottle and a few more pieces of trash. With curiosity taking hold, Adrian crawled over to the area and peered around. Aside from the trash he couldn't see much out of the ordinary. As he turned to go back disappointed he noticed a bit of an anomaly; A brick in the wall, poking out of place just slightly. Turning back to it he crawled over and carefully reached out to grab it. Sure enough it was loose, knowing how things usually happened around here he more than expected it to cause the entire house to collapse on everyone. Still, he took the risk and removed the brick from the wall.

It didn't just lead to another layer of bricks like he would expect, as there seemed to be a cavity, and inside he could see what appeared to be the top corner of some sort of box. Seeing this, he reached his hand into the space. Doing so revealed that that brick was not the only lose one but the one beneath it as well. Pulling that one away revealed more of the item inside. As it was, some of the adjacent blocks were also lose and Adrian continued pulling them away until he could see the full form of the item. It was indeed a wooden box of a decent size. Reaching in he proceeded to take it out and crawl out of the alcove.

"Hey guys! I found something!" Adrian shouted excitedly.

"No shit, really!?" Needles asked.

"Well why are we still in here then. Let's get out and look at it" said Cuddles.

The trio made their way outside of the crawl space and took a seat just outside it.

"A freaking box huh? Well damnit Addie, open the damn thing!" Needles demanded.

With no desire to keep the contents of the box a secret, Adrian flipped open the lid and took a peek inside.

"What the fuck?" Needles asked as he stared into the box.

Adrian reached in and removed the contents. All that was inside was a large piece of folded up paper and a smaller box with a front full of tiny holes. The smaller box however was much more intricate than the box that held it.

"What? Box-ception here guys" said Cuddles.

Needles reached out and took the box before attempting to open it. However, it would not budge.

"Gah, you're fucking kidding me" Needles growled.

"Ooh, bummer Needles. Alright then, what's the paper got on it?" Cuddles asked.

Adrian stared at the folded paper a moment before flipping it open. The paper had been folded like a map, yet despite how Adrian had opened it, all was blank aside from a single dot.

"Even the paper's complete crap. God damnit!" Needles growled before slamming the box to the ground.

As the box rolled off a little ways a clunk could be heard from inside it. After hearing that, Cuddles reached out and grabbed it.

"Sounds like there's something in this after all" said Cuddles.

"Damnit, give it to me. I'll break the damn thing open" Needles growled before taking the box.

Removing a knife from under his vest, Needles stuck the tip between into one of the holed and attempted to bust it open.

"Can't you just prey it open from where the lid is?" Cuddles asked.

"I would if I could see where the lid was!" Needles growled.

Examining it in Needles's hands, Cuddles realized he couldn't find a seam where the lid was separated either. Cuddles then turned his attention to Adrian who was staring at the paper, then noticed something just beside the bug. A slip of paper covered in writing.

"Hey, what's that?" Cuddles asked, pointing to the paper.

Adrian looked to where the rabbit was pointing and sure enough there was the paper. Reaching down, Adrian took the slip and began to read it aloud.

"An adventurous heart shared by two; a loyal soul to find the way and a courageous soul to reveal it. When curiosity drives them both and the call for the journey pulls them; showing the vision to inspire and the power to lead, will reveal my treasure once again. It is this day, which I pray for" Adrian read.

[And that's it for chapter 1, let me know what you think and keep an eye out for ButterflyBabyBlue's story! Now then, for OC's, it's important that they are well developed. If we receive OC's that look like you didn't put much care into them, then we probably will not use them much. Not to mention that the more information a character has, the more fun we can have with them. Also, don't go too overboard with outfits and such. Clothes can be cool but it's no fun to read a full paragraph consisting of what someone's shirt looks like. Anyway, here's what we'll need to know about your characters.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance (clothes, looks, weight, height, ect):

Personality:

Skills/abilities:

Weaknesses/flaws:

Quirks(optional):

Affiliations with other characters (friends, enemies, acquaintances, ect.):

Bio (optional):

Misc (any extra information you want to tell us):

Well, that should about cover it. Let me know what you all think and I'm looking forward to working with your characters. Also, if any of my bros from back in the days when I was my most active are still here, let me know. Take care and a very merry Christmas, or a very happy holidays to everyone!]


End file.
